Luckette
(prototype mini-figure toy) |coat = Pale, light grayish heliotrope |cutie mark = (when an Earth pony in most appearances) Dark-colored and darker-colored interlocking horseshoes (when an Earth pony in some S6E9 appearances) (when a Pegasus in one S4E8 appearance) |voice = Andrea Libman (English, S5E16) Cathy Weseluck (English, S8E4) |headercolor = #EAB8EE |headerfontcolor = #F7F4C8}} Luckette is a female Earth pony with a light purple coat, pale yellow mane and tail, gold eyes, and a cutie mark of two interlocking horseshoes. She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise. She has speaking roles in the season five episode Made in Manehattan and the season eight episode Fake It 'Til You Make It.__TOC__ Design Luckette is identical to Lilac Links in all but eyes, mane color, and cutie mark at-least colors, is identical to Sunny Smiles in all but coat and eye colors and cutie mark at-least colors, is identical to Grape Delight in all but mane and eye colors and cutie mark, resembles Mare E. Lynn except for coat and cutie mark at-least colors and sometimes partly mane, shares her design and horseshoes cutie mark design with Shoeshine and "Linked Hearts", shares her design and sometimes partly mane color with Manely Gold, shares her design, sometimes horseshoes cutie mark design, and hat with S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, shares her design with Sweetie Drops/S01E11 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Peachy Cream", S04E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Blue Bows", S06E07 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Obscurity", "Wildwood Flower", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Mare #3, "Spring Water", "Vanilla Sweets", "Tree Sap", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S05E12 Unnamed Earth Mare #4, S05E13 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, "Apricot Bow", "Belle Star", and S05E21 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, shares her mane and tail style with S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #7, S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #6, S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #4, S04E24 Unnamed Unicorn Mare #5, "Winter Withers", and S04E20 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #3, shares her tail style with Vidala Swoon and S06E08 Unnamed Pegasus Mare #2, shares her mane color and horseshoes cutie mark design with Eclair Crème, shares her horseshoes cutie mark design and sometimes colors with S06E09 Unnamed Earth Stallion #3, shares her horseshoes cutie mark design with "Regal Candent", "Gold Slipper", S06E08 Unnamed Earth Mare #2, "Blue Bonnet", Lulu Luck, and Lucky Swirl, and shares her umbrella cutie mark with sometimes Amethyst Star and "Forest Spirit". Depiction in the series Luckette first appears in Power Ponies during a sweeping shot of Maretropolis. She later makes multiple appearances in Manehattan in Rarity Takes Manehattan, including a brief appearance as a Pegasus with a different cutie mark. In Pinkie Pride, a filly Luckette appears in Cheese Sandwich's flashback during Cheese Confesses. In For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Luckette makes a brief appearance in Sweetie Belle's dream. She later appears in Trade Ya! when Pinkie Pie auctions off Princess Twilight Sparkle's books, offering a Crystal Empire snow globe at one point. Luckette also appears twice in Equestria Games and once in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. Luckette appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike, appears in Party Pooped, and has a speaking role in Made in Manehattan. In season six, Luckette appears in The Gift of the Maud Pie, appears sometimes with darker cutie mark colors in The Saddle Row Review, and appears in Viva Las Pegasus. In season eight, Luckette has a speaking role in Fake It Til You Make It. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Luckette appears on Books-A-Million cover RE. Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Luckette appears in episode 8 of Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook, "Land of Harmony". Merchandise Luckette is depicted with the same design as Applejack and named in the eleventh wave of mystery pack toys and collector cards, the English-only version of which lists her name with a trademark symbol and states that she "brings good luck to everyone around her!" and the English/French/German/Spanish version of which states that she "brings everyone good luck!" A red-maned prototype version of the mini-figure has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Luckette appears on the season 4 poster. Quotes Gallery References Category:Background characters